Dokter Jadijadian
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Kali ini di Dunia Ninja sedang musim penyakit, hampir semua ninja terjangkit penyakit, termasuk Akatsuki. Bagaimana nasib Akatsuki? dan siapakah dokter jadi-jadian itu? RnR please!


Haloo halooo

Ryuu balik lagi sodara sodara *tereak pake toa*

Aku bawa fic baru!

Bukannya nyelesein fic yang kemaren malah bikin baru!.

Yaudah okey kita mulai saja!.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto, itu ayah saya lho *plak*.

Sumary: Satu kata MALES *plak*.

Warning: OOC, garing, gaje, abal abal, de el el

Oke Read n Review ya ya ya! 0.^

~**Dokter Jadi-jadian**~

Siang hari yang sangat panas, layaknya matarahi ada 7 ekor (?)

yang menyinari sebuah hutan di pulau terpencil, tetapi panas itu

cuman terasa di markas Akatsuki, mungkin terasa panas karena orang nya sudah tidak beradab lagi *plak*.

"Huwaa puanas buanget, badan gue meleleh nih" tereak si Dei sambil diem di depan kipas angin.

"Coba ada kakak nya si Gaara tukang sate itu" kata si Pain yang udah telanjang bulat *plak*.

"Lah kok tukang sate sih?" tanya Konan yang cuman pake bikini sama BH nya (porno! *plak*).

"Eh, maksud gue yang itu lho yang punya kipas gedueee banget" kata si Pain yang udah monyong monyong .

"Senpai Tobi punya ide" kata Tobi sambil tereak tereak plus ngacungin tangan.

"Apa idenya Tob?" tanya Itachi yang udah gak punya semangat idup.

"Beli AC aja" kata Tobi innocent.

"Gebrug, AC mahal tau" kata Kakuzu sambil me nye mack down Tobi.

Berjam- jam Akatsuki diem di depan Kipas Angin.

~XXX~

Suhu udara pun berubah drastis menjadi amat sangat dingin layaknya di kutub.

"Be..ee..rrr dingin" kata si Dei yang masuk angin gara-gara diem mulu di depan kipas angin selama 24 jam non stop.

"Beuu lo sih sok jago pake diem 24 jam di depan kipas angin, jadi nyusahin gue nih" gerutu Sasori sambil ngompres si Dei.

"Ya ma.." kata si Dei putus-putus gara-gara ke dinginan.

"Awwww" tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari dalam markas.

"Aduh sakit sakit" tereak si Kisame kesakitan.

"Ah tahan bentar napa sih" gerutu Itachi

"Iya tapi sakit Itachi san" kata Kisame yang bibir nya udah monyong-monyong gaje.

"Huwaaa" tereak Kisame.

"Eh Itachi lu apain si Kisame sampe tereak-tereak kaya gitu?" tanya si Zetsu dan Zetsa (?).

"Gue suntik emang napa" jawab Itachi santai.

"Suntik di bagean mananya?" tanya si Zetsu .

"Bagean anunya" kata si Itachi masang watados.

Yang laen sweet drop.

"Lu itu maen suntik aja, kaya yang pernah jadi dokter aja" kata Konan yang dari tadi diem.

"Gue pernah kok jadi dokter" kata Itachi PD.

"Apa, you kan cuman lulusan….eng…sd aja kan gak tamat" kata si Dei tersentak..

"Iya waktu itu kan gue pernah jadi dokter-dokteran pas maen ama si Sasuke" kata Itachi dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Beuuu" kata si Sasori yang lagi ngompres si Dei.

Saat itu di markas Akatsuki telah terjadi ajang sakit-sakitan (?).

Hampir setengah dari anggota Akatsuki terkena serangan penyakit.

Memang pada saat ini di dunia ninja sedang musim penyakit, contohnya si Naruto terjangkit penyakit kaki katak (?) yang mengakibatkan kaki nya si Naruto membesar dan berubah seperti katak *plak*.

"Mama mama aku pengen mimi" kata si Pain co cweet layaknya anak kecil yang lagi mengigau.

"Aduh si Pain rindu kali ya sama nyokap nya" kata si Konan sambil megang dahinya si Pain yang kebetulan Pain lagi sakit.

"Kepp" si Pain gak sengaja pegang dua buah '_**gunungnya'**_ si Konan.

"Huwaa dasar lu ya gak tau di untung" tereak Konan sambil memberikan bogemanya ke si Pain.

"Woy ada apaan sih ganggu gue aja yang lagi mimpi indah" tereak si Hidan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh, emang lu mimpi apaan?" tanya Sasori.

"Mimpi di cium Dewa Jashin tapi gak jadi deh gara-gara bangun" kata Hidan innocent. Yang lain sweet droped.

"Mama mama mama Tobi pengen cucu" kata si Tobi yang sudah terkena penyakit demam yang luar biasa.

"Wapa, masih kecil udah pengen punya cucu astajem" kata si Hidan sambil geleng-geleng.

"Bukan cucu itu tapi susu bego" kata si Dei yang dari tadi tidur, sebenernya sih si Dei gak tidur cuman pingin di peluk si Sasori aja soalnya kalo si Dei tidur Sasori janji bakal meluk si Dei selama tidur.

"Oh" si Hidan cuman ber-oh ria.

"Eh Zet tolong bikinin teh dong" pinta si Konan yang masih repot ngompresin Pain.

"Oh, oke deh" jawab Zetsu yang langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Awww" tereak si Kisame dari pojok sana.

"Tahan dong ah lu mah jadi cowok mentalnya cewek" kata si Itachi yang masih bersikukuh nyuntikin si Kisame.

"Eh, dari tadi elo berdua lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Sasori yang bangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu sama suara-suara aneh KisaIta.

"Lagi nyuntikin si Kisame" jawab Itachi enteng.

"Belom selese juga dari tadi" kata Konan yang tak merasa iba sedikit pun pada Kisame yang terus di suntik ama si Itachi.

"Belom, gue mau berhenti nyuntikin Kisame kalo si Kisa sembuh" jawa Itachi sambil nyuntikin suntikan yang ke-lima puluh nya (?).

Zetsu yang lagi nyeduh teh pun kebingungan entah apa yang menjadi pikirannya kali Ini.

"Em, hey Zetsa gula tuh yang mana sih?" tanya si Zetsu ke sodara kembarnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ih mana aku tau urusan dapur beb" jawab si Zetsa (ternyata si Zetsu itu homo lho, pantesan aja si Zetsu gak laku-laku wong udah punya pacar apalagi pacarnya kembarannya lho *plak*).

"Oh, ini dia" kata si Zetsu sambil ngambil garem lalu si Zetsu masukin garem nya ke teh nya pedahal di toples garemnya ada bacaan GARAM (udah homo, buta huruf lagi *plak*).

-XXX-

"Nih, teh nya" kata si Zetsu sambil memberikan teh nya ke Konan.

"Oh, thanks ya" jawab Konan sambil memegang cangkir teh itu.

"Cup, cup, cup minum dulu ya" kata Konan sambil bersikap manis ke Pain.

"sruputtt buarr asin" Pain nyemburin teh nya tepat di wajahnya si Konan.

"Sialan kau Pain duarrr plang tingg bum" Konan pun sukses bikin Pain babak belur.

Akatsuki pun begitu menderita saat itu, apalagi dengan ketidak adaanya duit gara-gara bendahara Akatsuki sedang sakit parah, Kakuzu sakit gara-gara gak punya duit makanya dia sakit parah, memang Kakuzu sudah rutin setiap tahunnya selalu sakit dengan alas an gara-gara gak punya uang.

-XXX-

"Pemirsa sekarang telah banyak jatuh korban di dunia ninja di akibatkan adanya seorang dokter jadi-jadian yang sekarang telah menjadi boronan polisi…bila anda menemukannya harap hubungi kami di no telepon ini 088888888888 atau sms dengan format reg(spasi)dokburonan kirim ke 2323…" suara tv di makas itu pun begitu menggelegar, tapi gak ada satu orang pun yang denger berita itu.

"Mama mama pengen mimi" si Pain ngigau lagi.

"Aduh, si Pain suhu badannya naik terus aduh gimana nih" kata Konan yang lagi panik.

"Bagus dong" kata si Sasori enteng.

"Wapaa kau ini bego ato bodo sih" kata si Konan yang lagi panik+ngambek.

"Tok tok tok" tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu markas Akatsuki.

"Heh Saso bukain pintu sana" perintah Konan ke Sasori.

"Tok tok tok" pintu pun di ketok lagi.

"Bentar dong gak sabaran banget sih baka na" kata Sasori mendengus kesal sambil pergi akan membukakan pintunya.

"This is Akatsuki speaking what sap dut anything problem muach muach" kata Sasori sambil manyun manyun (maaf apabila salah penulisannya author kurang bisa ).

"Mau nyium saya oh silahkan dengan senang hati" kata seseorang tamu itu.

"Ih, amit amit tujuh turunan deh nyium lo lagian gak level tau" cibir Sasori.

"Ih cakep banget deh kamu muach" kata tamu itu sambil nyium Sasori.

"Huwaaa raib harga diri gueee huwaaa" si Sasori ngibrit sambil nangis nangis gaje lalu pundung di pojokan.

"Tap tap tap apa ada yang sakit di sini?" tanya tamu itu.

"Oh, ada malahan lumayan banyak" kata Konan kegirangan.

"Oh oke akan saya obati, saya itu dokter keliling" jawab tamu itu innocent tapi sunguh terlalu *roma irama mode on*.

Tamu itu pun mengobati sebagian anggota akatsuki yang sakit (-Konan, Sasori, Hidan)

di temani satu asistennya dan mengobati dengan cara yang amat sadis.

"Bess besss besss" tamu itu menancapkan jarum dengan sadis, Konan yang liatnya pun langsung nutup mata pake dua jari (beuu kalo gitu mah gak usah nutup mata aja), Sasori masih pundung di pojokan, Hidan mah cuek cuek aja karena tiap sakit juga selalu di suntik ampe dua puluh suntikan setiap hari ama si Kakuzu (kasian kasian kasian *plak*).

"Eh, tolong belikan obat ini" pinta si tamu itu pada Konan yang udah jantungan dari tadi.

"O..h ba..aa..baik" kata Konan yang udah gelagapan.

"Hidannn belikan obat ini" tereak Konan.

"Iya iya" kata si fans beratnya DJ (dewa jashin).

Hidan pun menyusuri jalan setapak untuk sampe di apotik, maklum lah markas Akatsuki itu berada di hutan terpencil, pulau terpencil, deket sawah mana ada di pedalaman jauh dari pusat kota lagi mendokusei (Shika: eh author murahan jangan tiru gay ague dong, Author : suka-suka dong sambil ngibrit pergi jauh entah kemana).

"Mana panas gak ada becak cape deh" kata hidan nyanyi nyanyi gaje sepanjang jalan.

"Hm, hm, apaan nih wanted gak ngerti gue mana gue gak pake kacamata lagi jadi gak keliatan lagi tulisan kecilnya" gerutu Hidan tapi tanpa ambil pusing si Hidan langsung ngeloyor pergi entah kemana.

-XXX-

"Ah aku udah sampe" tereak Hidan yang baru datang.

"Haha wahaha _koid_ lu pade secara dokter '**ORO**' di lawan hahaha" tereak si Orochimaru yang merupakan dokter jadi-jadian itu yang merupakan pasien RSJ Konoha yang kabur dua minggu lalu.

"Wapaa jadi dia itu dokter jadi-jadian itu ya" kata Hidan tereak lebayy.

"Iya akyu itu sebenarnya pasien RSJ lho, sekarang kamu mau di sutik sama aku yuk sini anak ku sayang" kata si Orochimaru dengan lebay nya yang langsung ngejar-ngejar Hidan tanpa henti.

"Ja..jadi yang nyium gue tadi itu si Orochimaru pasien RSJ..apa? musnah sudah harga diriku huwaaaaa" tereak Sasori yang masih diem di pojokan.

"…." si Konan masih syokk gara-gara liat suntikan yang amat banyak tadi.

Akatsuki pun kali ini jadi korban dokter jadi-jadian itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si mas Oro yang super jelek aduh ancur deh *plak*, Akatsuki pun hidup menderita nan mengenaskan.

~TAMAT~

Haha gimana fic baru ku?  
Review yah yah yah aku mohon yah

Yaudah sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya yah….

Ja neeee…..!.


End file.
